Changing The Past
by Jessy
Summary: Es soll verhindert werden das Angelus seine Seele erlangt... kann Buffy Angel retten?


Autoren: BadFaith (BadFaith@web.de) und Vampy /Jessilieb@web.de) Titel: Changing The Past  
  
Datum: 16.09.2002 Genre: Challenge Altersfreigabe: 14  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Spoiler: Ende Buffy Staffel 5 und Angel Staffel 2  
  
Inhalt: Die Scoobies reisen in die Vergangenheit, um einen Zauberer daran zu hindern, die Zigeunerin zu töten, die Angelus mit dem Fluch belegen sollte. Doch dann geschieht das Unglaubliche...  
  
Hauptcharaktere: Buffy, Angelus, Scoobies, Spike  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the characters in this story, nor do we own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.  
  
Copyright: Fragt uns vorher und die Jägerin dieser Zeit haben wir erfunden *gg* Bemerkung: Slayerfanfic.de Challenge Wir brauchen FEEDBACK!! Ach ja, das ist im übrigen ne Co-Fic von Jessy und mir!  
  
  
  
Changing The Past  
  
Buffy saß in der "Magic Box", stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und atmete langsam und tief ein und aus. In ihr tobte ein Chaos der Gefühle. Da war die Sache mit Glory. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sie schaffen sollte. Sie musste sich um Dawn kümmern, und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass Spike ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Das hatte ihr nun wirklich noch gefehlt. Es erinnerte sie an Angel. Weil er die einzige Person war, die sie jemals wirklich lieben würde. Buffy schloss die Augen. Sie bekam stechende Kopfschmerzen. Giles und Anya sortierten irgendwelche Dinge ein. Xander war auf dem Bau, Willow im College und Dawn in der Schule. Tara saß gegenüber von Buffy, aber im Moment verhielt sie sich ruhig. Es war ein schwerer Schlag für sie gewesen, als Glory Tara den Verstand geraubt hatte. Doch Willow hatte es am schwersten getroffen. Buffy schaute zu Tara hinüber und lächelte schwach. Tara wiegte langsam vor und zurück, aber als sie bemerkte, dass Buffy sie anschaute, begann auch sie zu grinsen. Als plötzlich die Türe energisch aufgestoßen wurde, richtete Buffy erschrocken ihren Blick zum Eingang. Auch alle anderen drehten ihren Kopf in diese Richtung. Tara bekam Panik, sprang auf und versteckte sich hinter Buffy. "Was...was machst du denn hier?!", fragte Buffy erstaunt. "Hi...ich hab schlechte Neuigkeiten....", Cordelia stand in der Türe. Ihr Blick verriet, dass etwas passiert war, etwas Schlimmes...  
  
"OK...setz dich erst mal hin...", sagte Buffy und Anya reichte Cordy eine Tasse Tee. "Danke...es...wir müssen schnell handeln." "Ähm...nun gut...aber dazu musst du uns erst einmal erzählen,...was überhaupt passiert ist.", Giles wirkte etwas zerstreut. "Das hatte ich gerade vor!", meinte Cordy leicht gekränkt, als wenn sie immer um den heißen Brei herum reden würde! "Es...geht um Angel...Wir brauchen eure Hilfe...gestern Abend kam eine komische Gestalt zu uns ins Hotel...ich dachte erst es wäre ein neuer Kunde, der Hilfe braucht, aber als Angel ihn sah, bekam er einen ganz seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Er schien ihn zu kennen. Naja,...auf jeden Fall hat er dann ganz komische Dinge gesagt...irgendwas von dass er verhindern wolle, dass Angel seine Seele bekommt. Dann hat er sich in Luft aufgelöst, Angel sagte dann, dass es ein mächtiger Zauberer namens Jamnica war...." Giles war bei dem Wort Jamnica fast unmerklich zusammengezuckt. "Hmm...und, ach ja! Bevor er sich aufgelöst hat, hat er noch gesagt wir sehen uns in Rumänien, 1898 oder so, kein Plan was er damit meinte...als er weg war,...ist Angel in eine Art Koma gefallen, er ist nicht mehr...nicht mehr ansprechbar und wir können ihn nicht wecken...Wes hat alles versucht....", gegen Ende war Cordys Stimme immer leiser geworden.  
  
"Oh... und woran liegt das? Ich meine es ist nicht wie er kann tot umfallen vor Schock oder wegen eines Herzanfalls. Schließlich ist er schon tot." Meldete sich Xander zu Wort nach dem allen die Geschichte genau erklärt wurde.  
  
"Xander... ich denke es ist im Moment nicht wichtig das Angel bewusstlos ist, das könnte eine Folge daran sein das die Vergangenheit gerade verändert wird. Eigentlich können wir uns glücklich schätzen das er einfach bewusstlos ist, womöglich könnte er wieder als Angelus aufwachen und es verändert sich alles nach und nach. Ich will gar nicht daran denken was wäre wenn Angel nicht verflucht worden wäre." Sprach Giles tot ernst seine Gedanken aus.  
  
"Das könnte ja bedeuten das viele von uns gar nicht mehr leben würden oder die Welt ganz anders aussehen würde... wir müssen etwas tun." Sagte Buffy mit Angst in der Stimme. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen wie die Welt wäre wenn Angelus nicht gestoppt worden wäre, wenn sie nie Angel kennen gelernt hätte...  
  
"Aber was? Es ist nicht wie wir können in die Vergangenheit reisen." Sprach Dawn ohne daran zu denken das es vielleicht möglich war und sie wurde sofort von allen angestarrt.  
  
"Doch ich denke es wäre möglich.... nur wir brauchen mehr magische Energie... mit Tara in diesem Zustand klappt das nie." Fluchend seufzte der Wächter und wandte sich dem Bücherschrank zu.  
  
"Da kann ich euch helfen." Kam es von der Tür und alle drehten dem Dämon feindlich entgegen, alle außer Buffy.  
  
Spike wollte gerade auf den Kerl zu und sich auf ihn stürzten als Buffy stopp schrie.  
  
"Was ist los?" Fragte er genervt.  
  
"Du kannst ihn nicht einfach killen." Antwortete Buffy als wenn es selbst verständlich wäre.  
  
"Und wieso nicht? Er ist ein Dämon." Spike sprach mit Buffy als wenn sie sich ihrer Pflicht nicht mehr bewusst war und Buffy hob eine Augenbraue bei ihm.  
  
"Du bist auch ein Dämon, also setz dich wieder hin... Ich kenne dich..." Richtete sich Buffy an den Neuling und versuchte sich verzweifelt an den Namen zu erinnern.  
  
"Whistler, und es ist verständlich das du meinen Namen nicht mehr weißt, beim letzten Mal hattest du wichtigeres zu tun... nun genau wie jetzt. Es sollte nicht passieren, ihr müsst den Zauberer aufhalten."  
  
"Und wie?" Fragte Willow die Angel helfen wollte und auch an Tara dachte, wobei sie ihre Freundin traurig anschaute.  
  
"Mit ihr..." Er deutete auf Tara. "Und hier mit." Der Dämon schwenkte kurz seine Hand und in der Luft entstand ein heller leuchtender Lichtball der direkt auf Tara zu flog und in ihren Kopf eintauchte. Kurz glühte ihr ganzer Körper auf und dann fiel sie in sich zusammen. Alle Aufmerksamkeit war sofort auf die Hexe gelenkt. In diesem Moment verschwand der Bote der Mächte wieder und als sich Buffy nach ihm umdrehte war er schon längst wieder auf seiner nächsten Mission.  
  
Willow kniete sich sofort neben ihre Freundin. "Tara?", fragte sie ängstlich und streichelte ihr übers Haar. Tara zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Ihr Atem war sehr flach und man konnte beinahe nicht sehen, wie sich ihre Brust hob und senkte. Buffy kniete sich neben Willow und nahm sie in den Arm. "Du wirst schon sehen, alles wird wieder gut!" "Sicher?", fragte Willow ängstlich, "Aber was hat er mit Tara gemacht? Warum ist...ist so plötzlich so...ach ich weiß auch nicht...." "Sie sieht doch ganz friedlich aus! Wie wenn sie tot wäre!", meldete sich Anya zu Wort, worauf sie gleich böse Blicke von allen Seiten einfing, "Was? Hab ich schon wieder was falsches gesagt?!" "Sie ist nicht tot! Und sie sieht auch nicht so aus!", zischte Willow. "Ich finde eher sie sieht aus als würde sie tief und fest schlafen...ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist richtig friedlich!", Cordy trank einen Schluck Tee. Xander und Spike hatten Tara aufgehoben und brachten sie jetzt nach hinten, in Buffys Trainingsraum, wo sie sie auf eine Matte legten. Plötzlich kam Giles aufgeregt angerannt. In seinen Händen hielt er ein altes, dickes, verstaubtes Buch, dass sicher schon bessere Zeiten erlebt hatte. "Ich war gerade oben auf der Galerie und habe ein Buch gefunden, als mir dieses hier in die Hände viel...." "Und...?", fragte Willow gespannt. "Nun...es ist keins von meinen Büchern...ich...ähm...habe es noch nie zuvor gesehen! Und das ist noch nicht das seltsamste. Als ich es in die Hand nahm, schlug sich diese Seite wie von Geisterhand auf!" "Vielleicht haben es uns die Mächte als Hilfe geschickt...",meinte Willow nachdenklich. Dann nahm sie Giles das Buch ab und schaute sich die Seiten an. "Das ist doch genau was wir brauchen!" Meinte Willow mit einem Zitat aus dem Buch: "Folgen in die Vergangenheit, um die Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit zu lassen."  
  
"OK und wird das auch funktionieren?" Fragte Buffy, die eigentlich keine Lust hatte Angelus wieder zu begegnen, aber für Angel würde sie es ohne einen zweiten Gedanken darüber zu verschwenden tun.  
  
Alle vertieften in dem Gespräch über den Zauberspruch und über die folgende Reise, dass keiner merkte wie Tara langsam hinter ihnen ihre Augen aufschlug...  
  
Langsam löste sich der Nebel in ihrem Verstand und sie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Zu erst wirkte alles ein wenig verschwommen aber als es aufklarte merkte sie sofort, dass sie in der Magic Box lag.  
  
Sie hielt mit einer Hand ihren Kopf während sie sich langsam auf setzte. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und bewegte sich auf die Gruppe zu. Da sie scheinbar nicht bemerkt wurde machte sie sich bekannt mit einem: "Hi Leute."  
  
Alle drehten sich erschrocken um als sie plötzlich Tara wohl auf vor sich sahen. Willow stürzte sich sofort in ihre Arme und wickelte sie überglücklich in eine Umarmung. Nach dem sie alle Abgecheckt hatten dass es der Hexe gut ging fingen sie sofort mit dem Zauberspruch an, da er nicht viel Kraft von den beiden Hexen ab verlangen würde und sie alles parat hatten im Laden. Nach einer Ewigkeit der Singerei öffnete sich ein leuchtendes Tor vor der Gruppe in der Magic Box. Alle schauten es erstaunt an und waren sich unsicher ob sie wirklich dadurch gehen sollten...  
  
"Wow... aber woher sollen wir wissen das wir da ankommen wo wir hin wollen?" Fragte Xander etwas ängstlich, worauf Buffy sich auch einmischte. "Nun... ich weiß nicht aber das Höllentor hat damals genau so hell geleuchtet." Bei dem Gedanken zitterte die sonst so furchtlose Jägerin.  
  
"Habt euch nicht so, natürlich ist das ein Zeittor, die Dinger sehen immer so aus." Beruhigte Anya die Beiden, als Dämon war sie oft so umher gereist, fügte sie noch als Erklärung hinzu.  
  
Buffy holte tief Luft und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Sie spürte, dass die anderen hinter ihr waren. Diese Reise war unbeschreiblich. Am Anfang war es schrecklich. Es war, als bliebe ihr die Luft weg. Alles drehte sich. Es schien ihr so, als wäre der Kampf gegen den Meister nichts dagegen gewesen. Dann, ganz plötzlich fühlte sie sich frei. Aller Schmerz war wie verflogen. Dieser Tunnel leuchtete in allen Farben. Aber diese Farben wirkten beruhigend. Nicht grell. Eher pastelle Töne. Dann änderte sich alles wieder. Sie wurde herumgewirbelt und dann öffnete sich ein schwarzes Loch. Dann knallte sie auf harten Boden. Stöhnend rappelte sie sich hoch. Sie hielt sich den Kopf. Der Aufprall war ziemlich hart gewesen. Da lagen die anderen. Giles und Cordy hielten sich ebenfalls den Kopf. Willow und Tara sammelten ihre Taschen mit den Büchern auf und Anya versetzte Xander eine Ohrfeige, weil dieser scheinbar in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Buffy sah sich um. Bäume...soweit das Auge reichte. "Giles? Wo sind wir?" "Nun...das ist eine gute Frage...ich denke...wir befinden uns in den rumänischen Wäldern. Nur...die Frage ist wann..." "Willow? Kannst du uns da irgendwie weiterhelfen?", Buffy sah Willow hoffend an. "Also....ich denke wir sollten erst mal warten, bis er ganz hell ist..." Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Man sah die Sonne zwischen den Bäumen hindurch blitzen. Als es komplett hell war, setzten sich Willow und Tara gegenüber. Sie verfielen in einen merkwürdigen Singsang. Als sie Minuten später mit ihrem Zauber fertig waren, sahen sie beide erleichtert aus. "Wir sind 2 Tage zu früh...wir haben noch etwas Zeit.", sagte Willow. "Und was machen wir nun? Haben wir überhaupt Geld für ein Hotel oder so?" Fragte Cordy, die mit den Mücken verzweifelt kämpfte.  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt bezweifle ich dass es hier überhaupt Hotels gibt." Bemerkte Buffy wobei sie etwas durch die Gegend lief und ihre Umgebung in sich auf nahm.  
  
"Nun... ich dachte eher ans Campen, hier gibt es viele Flüsse und weit und breit gibt es keine Zivilisation, und das ist auch die beste Möglichkeit die Zukunft nicht unbeabsichtigt zu verändern." Meinte Giles während er durch das Gepäck suchte.  
  
"Aber ist das nicht ein bisschen gefährlich, wegen den Vampiren?" Fragte Tara, wobei sie daran dachte das sie weder vor wilden Tieren noch vor Vampiren in Zelten geschützt wären.  
  
"Daran hab ich durch aus gedacht, ich dachte da an einen Schutzzauberspruch für die Zelte, jetzt lasst uns einen geeigneten Platz suchen." Sagte Giles und marschierte los.  
  
Alle Anderen marschierten missmutig hinterher.  
  
Nachdem sie fast den ganzen Tag das Lager aufbauten, Zelte einräumten, saßen sie alle Abends am Lagerfeuer und gackerten rum. Buffy war auch vertieft, bis sie ein Kribbeln in ihrer Magen Gegend spürte. Vampir! Sie spürte aber auch das es nicht nur irgend ein Vampir war, es war Angel, oder Angelus. Um die Anderen nicht zu beunruhigen sagte sie nur das sie sich ein wenig umsehen würde und machte sich mit einem Pflock und einer Lampe auf den Weg. Es war keine Taschenlampe sondern eine Öllampe, damit sie nicht unnötig auffallen würden. Lange ging sie durch den Wald, bis sie dachte das sie nichts mehr finden würde als sie hinter ihr ein Rascheln hörte und sie aufschreckte. Zögernd drehte sie sich um. "Wer ist da?" Fragte sie in seine Richtung, obwohl sie genau wusste wem sie gegenüber stand.  
  
"Darf ich mich vorstellen, Angelus. Was macht so eine junge Dame alleine so spät im Wald? Es ist gefährlich hier draußen!" Angelus war mit Spike, Drusilla und Darla auf den Weg ins Zigeuner Lager gewesen, aber Drus Nörgelei und Darlas Geplapper ging ihm so auf die Nerven das er sich abgesondert hatte. Er hatte auch ein Gefühl das es bald interessant werden würde... Angelus studierte seinen Mitternachtssnack ausführlich. Er wusste dass es seltsam war dass ein englisches zierliches Mädchen in so einer Gegend so spät herum lief. Er spürte ein Kribbeln, aber er wusste das sie keine Jägerin sein konnte, die Letzte hatte er vor kurzem getötet und sie war zu alt für eine neue Jägerin...  
  
"Spazieren gehen? Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt lieber gehen!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging langsam weg. Plötzlich wusste sie, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war alleine noch weg zu gehen....  
  
Angelus packte sie von hinten am Arm und drehte sie zu sich um. "Aber, aber...nicht so schnell. Du willst doch nicht etwa jetzt schon gehen, oder?", fragte er leicht spöttisch. Als er auf Vampmodus umschaltete, schrie Buffy los. Plötzlich kamen alle Erinnerungen an die grausame Zeit mit Angelus zurück. Sie riss sich los und rannte. Angelus lachte kehlig und setzte ihr hinterher. Die Jägerin rannte. Sie hatte Panik und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. Sie hätte sich dafür schlagen können. Sie war die Jägerin Himmel Herrgott! Und sie führte sich wie ein hilfloses kleines Mädchen auf. So konnte es echt nicht weitergehen. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. Angelus knallte fast gegen sie, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie stehen blieb. Instinktiv stieß sie ihn ein Stück von sich weg und zog einen Pflock aus der Tasche. Angelus wich zurück und lachte dann. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die seltsamen Kleider auf, die das Mädchen trug. "OK, wer zum Teufel bist du?" "Buffy...", sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder unter Kontrolle und ihre Stimme war fest, "Ich weiß alles über dich Angel....alles was ich wissen muss..." "Och bitte, Schätzchen...nenn mich nicht Angel!", zischte Angelus. Buffy lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, als sie all diesen Hass und die Verachtung in seinen Augen sah. Angelus überkam wieder dieses komische Gefühl, einer Jägerin gegenüberzustehen. Er versuchte es abzuschütteln. Dann, ganz plötzlich löste sich diese Buffy in Luft auf. Zuerst war sie verschwommen, dann konnte er sie gar nicht mehr sehen. Er rieb sich die Augen, aber da war nichts. Er suchte noch eine Weile, dann gab er auf.  
  
Keuchend kam Buffy wieder im Lager an. Sie war den ganzen Weg gerannt, weil sie Angst hatte. Sie wusste das sie stärker geworden war und das sie Angelus wahrscheinlich hoch überlegen war aber er konnte sie immer noch gefühlsmäßig zu einem kleinen ängstlichen Mädchen reduzieren.  
  
"Buffy... alles ok?" Fragte Willow besorgt als sie sich keuchend was zu trinken nahm.  
  
"Nein... nicht wirklich, aber ich glaub du hast mir das Leben mit deinem Zauber gerettet..." Sie lächelte ihre beste Freundin dankend an und sie verstand sofort dass sie auf Angelus getroffen war und wie es in etwa abgelaufen war...  
  
"Ich geh schlafen." Flüchtete sie vor weiteren Ausfragungen. Sie stöhnte leise auf als sie sich erinnerte das sie mit Cordelia im Zelt schlief.  
  
Verwirrt lief Buffy durch den Wald. Sie trug nur ihren Schlafanzug und sie zitterte leicht vor Kälte. Sie fragte sich wie sie in den Wald gekommen war und warum sie nur einen Schlafanzug trug. Sie wurde von einem Rascheln unterbrochen und sie starrte in die Richtung wo sie jemanden erwartete. "Buffy, was machst du hier?" Fragte Angel verwirrt als er Buffy vor sich im Schlafanzug sah. Buffy wollte erst in Kampfstellung gehen aber sie schaute in seine Augen und erkannte wie viel Liebe und Sorge sie hielten und entspannte sich. "Ist dir kalt?" Fragte er und kam langsam auf sie zu. Die Jägerin nickte nur stumm... sie verstand die ganze Situation nicht. Angel zog sie zu sich und wickelte seine Arme um sie und fing an ihr Gesicht mit Schmetterlingsküssen zu küssen. Buffy schloss ihre Augen und sorgte sich nicht als er langsam zu ihren Hals zog und dabei ihren Rücken leicht rieb. Sie vertraute ihm und legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern für Halt. Er küsste und saugte auf der Narbe von seinem Biss und Buffy fing leicht an zu jammern. Doch plötzlich verwandelte er sich in sein Gameface, versenkte seine Reißzähne in ihrem Hals und fing kräftig an zu trinken. Buffys Augen öffneten sich weit und da erkannte sie das es nicht mehr Angel sondern Angelus war. Vergeblich versuchte sie sich zu lösen aber sein Griff wurde nur stärker um sie. Sie fühlte das ihre Beine langsam nach gaben sie schwächer wurde. Langsam trieb ihr Verstand weg und sie sah nur noch ein Licht auf sich zukommen... durch den Schein merkte sie nur noch Angelus kaltes Lachen wie er sie auf den Boden wie ein Stück Dreck warf....  
  
Buffy japste nach Luft. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein?! In der Vergangenheit durch Angelus' Hand ,bzw. durch seine Zähne, zu sterben. Ihr Leben zog an ihr vorbei. Jetzt wusste sie, was die Leute in den Talkshows, die dem Tod entronnen waren, damit meinten. "Angel...", flüsterte sie. Angelus lachte kehlig. "Ich heiße Angelus. Ich bin nicht mehr Angel. Angel ist vor langer Zeit abgekratzt!" Selbst seine Worte klangen kalt. Kalt....alles war so kalt. Buffy spürte wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sie schlug die Augen auf...so weit es eben ging. Verschwommen nahm sie Angelus vor sich wahr, er lachte kalt auf sie herunter. Sie hörte ihn noch sagen: "Du warst eine Jägerin...ich konnte es an deinem Blut schmecken! Es schmeckte so...süß...", dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz. Eine gähnende Leere breitete sich in ihr aus... Alles wurde kalt... Dann...spürte sie nichts mehr...  
  
***  
  
Schreiend und keuchend wachte Buffy auf. Ihr Schlafsack war total verwühlt und sie war total verschwitzt. Nach Luft ringend setzte sie sich auf. "Buffy? Was ist denn los? Hast du eine Spinne gesehen oder was?", fragte Cordy verschlafen und leicht sauer. Sie war in der Zwischenzeit aufgewacht. "Ich...ich hatte einen Albtraum....", stotterte Buffy. "Ja, super! Und deshalb bringst du mit deinem Geschrei andere um ihren Schönheitsschlaf?!", giftete Cordy. "Tut mir Leid...", flüsterte Buffy. "Gute Nacht!" Damit drehte sich Cordy wieder um und schlief weiter während Buffy sie nur ungläubig anguckte.  
  
Buffy ließ sich verwirrt zurück in ihren Schlafsack fallen. Für Buffys Geschmack war der Traum etwas zu realistisch gewesen, sie hatte wirklich gespürt wie Angelus seine Reizzähne in ihren Hals rammte und ihr Leben an ihr ablief. Sie wusste das sie stark sein musste für die beiden Person die ihr am meisten etwas auf der Welt bedeuteten. Dawn und Angel! Sie wusste wie verzweifelt sie sein würde wenn sie Dawn verlieren würde und so war es wahrscheinlich auch anders rum. Und was wäre wenn sie Angel wieder verlieren würde, darüber wollte sie erst gar nicht nachdenken. Sie dachte ewig noch an den Traum und sie kam zu keiner Ruhe. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf und wühlte in ihrem Rucksack nach etwas zu trinken. Beim tasten fiel ihr eine schwarze Kiste in die Hand und sofort wusste sie welche Kiste es war. Es war die Kiste mit dem Kreuzanhänger den ihr Angel einmal geschenkt hatte. Vorsichtig holte sie die Kiste raus und öffnete sie. Sie konnte die Umrisse nur leicht erkennen aber sie kannte es trotzdem auswendig. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihren Finger über das Kreuz und legte es sich dann um den Hals. Zufrieden das sie ein Stück ihres Engels bei sich hatte lehnte sie sich zurück und träumte von Angel...  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit ganz in der Nähe im Vampirlager:  
  
Darla, Spike und Dru waren noch unterwegs um zu jagen, nur Angelus hatte schon genug gehabt. Also saß er jetzt mit einem Krug Wein vor dem Kamin und zeichnete seine neue Besessenheit... er lächelte teuflisch. Er war vor kurzem eingenickt, was für Vampire bei Nacht ziemlich ungewöhnlich war aber das was er geträumt hatte erregte jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er hatte noch immer den Geschmack des Blutes auf der Zunge, es war einmalig. Er hatte auch noch nie so eine zierliche Jägerin gesehen, zu dem war sie auch noch ein Rätsel was er nicht verstand, zum einen die Kleidung und dann warum nannte sie ihn immer Angel und sah ihn mit so einen schmerz in den Augen an? Er verstand es nicht aber war sich sicher das er es herausfinden würde.  
  
Einige Zeit später im weiter entfernten Lager der Roma: Aufgebracht stürzte Cassandra in das Zelt ihrer Großmutter. Sie rüttelte ihre Schulter. Ihre Großmutter drehte sich um und lächelte ihre Enkelin erfreut an. "Ich habe dich schon erwartet.", sagte sie auf Rumänisch. Sie war die "puri dai" ihres Stammes. Sie wusste solche Dinge. Die Geister erzählten ihr so manches. Cassandra war lange nicht mehr bei ihrem Stamm gewesen. Sie war schon als kleines Mädchen weggeholt worden. Denn sie war die Jägerin ihrer Zeit. "Wir haben Probleme Großmutter. Etwas schreckliches wird passieren...und ich werde es nicht verhindern können...Das schlimmste Quartett aller Zeiten macht Jagd in den rumänischen Wäldern. Unter ihnen befindet sich auch Angelus...Die Geisel von Europa...Nehmt euch vor ihnen in Acht...bitte..." "Ich weiß meine Liebe...ich weiß...mach dir keine Sorgen." Cassandra nickte langsam. Sie war wieder etwas ruhiger. "Ich muss zurück zu meinem Wächter...ich liebe dich Großmutter. Passt auf euch auf..." Die puri dai nickte nur...es schien als würde sie schon wieder mit ihren Geistern reden.  
  
Cassandra machte sich auf den Weg. Nachdem sie das Lager verlassen hatte umgab sie nur noch die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Sie hatte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Aber sie war die Jägerin, sie durfte keine Angst zeigen, Sie durfte sie nicht mal fühlen. Das wäre eine unverzeihliche Schwäche. Sie versuchte wachsam zu sein, doch irgendwie schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu ihrer Familie, zum Lager und zu dem warmen, hellen Lagerfeuer. Plötzlich wurde das Gefühl wieder stärker. Sie bemerkte, dass es ihr Jägerinnen Radar war. Doch als sie das realisiert hatte, war es bereits zu spät. Sie wurde von hinten angefallen. Sie hatte nicht mal mehr die Zeit sich zu wehren. Fangzähne wurden in ihren Hals gebohrt und sie merkte, wie ihre Lebenskraft allmählich schwand.  
  
Das letzte was Cassandra Calderash sah, war eine verrückt grinsendes, braunhaarige Vampirin.  
  
Grinsend leckte sich Drusilla ihre Finger und summte die Melodie eines alten Kinderliedes. "Ohh... Spikey, das ist so berauschend, krieg ich jetzt jeden Tag Jägerinnenblut?" Fragte sie mit einem Hundeblick wie sie sich an ihren Geliebten schmiegte.  
  
"Nein ich denke nicht dass das geht. Es ist zu selten, behalte dir die Erinnerungen an den Geschmack." Schnurrte er in ihr Ohr.  
  
Die Scoobys liefen in Richtung Dorf, sie wollten heraus finden ob irgendjemand wusste, wo das Lager von Angelus war. Buffy lief etwas weiter hinten, sie war zutiefst in Gedanken versunken. Sie spürte etwas, jemand rief sie oder wollte sie zu sich locken. Sie folgte ihrem Gefühl und merkte nicht wie sie sich immer weiter von ihren Freunden entfernte. Nach zwei Meilen wachte sie endlich aus ihrer Trance auf. Sie stand alleine im Wald. Buffy schaute sich um aber überall war nur Wald. 'Na super, jetzt hab ich mich in der Vergangenheit im Wald verirrt wo irgendwo Angelus umher läuft.' Sie konzentrierte sich und da konnte sie leichte Geräusche hören. Und dieses Gefühl, welches nach ihr rief, war wieder da und sie folgte ihm wieder instinktiv. Sie landete in einem Lager und sie war sich sicher, dass es das Lager von den Zigeunern war. Sie lief zu einem Zelt was etwas abseits auf einem Hügel stand, aber trotzdem gut geschützt war. Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen. Innen war es ganz nebelig und es kam ihr vor wie in einem Hippie Zelt.  
  
Langsam trat sie ein. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte angespannt etwas zu erkennen. Aber das gab sie gleich wieder auf. Alles war voller Rauch. Es roch nach Räucherstäbchen und Vanille. Der Geruch betäubte ihre Sinne. Der Rauch umspülte sie und das einzige was sie jetzt erkannte, war ein Lichtschimmer, der alles orange erscheinen lies. Sie konnte nicht mal ihre eigene Hand vor Augen sehen. Sie spürte eine Präsenz. Aber sie konnte weder ausmachen wo die Person war, noch was sie war. Sie fühlte sich...anders...ihr wurde heiß. Plötzlich legte eine Person ihre Arme von hinten um ihre Hüften. "Ich habe dich erwartet...",flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. Buffy lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Die Person küsste sie ihren Hals abwärts. Buffy wusste wer es war, sie wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben. Selbst als die Person begann, zart an ihrer Halsschlagader zu knabbern, wehrte sie sich nicht. Sie klammerte sich an die Arme des Mannes. Sie war erregt und von den Gerüchen wie benebelt. Angelus lächelte. Alles klappte wie am Schnürchen. Er drehte das Mädchen um und sie begannen sich stürmisch zu küssen. Sie versuchte nicht mal sich zu wehren, obwohl Angelus' sie eisern festhielt und ihr fast das Blut abdrückte.  
  
Am Fuß des Hügels im Lager der Zigeuner: Jannia Calerash, eine zierliche Brünette, verließ taumelnd das Zelt ihrer Großmutter. Sie hatte ihr gerade von erzählt, dass ihre Cousine vor kurzer Zeit hier gewesen sei. Sie hätte Cassandra doch so gerne wieder gesehen. Sie war etwas jünger als sie selbst. Cassy und sie hatten als sie noch bei den Roma gewesen war zusammen die Wälder erkundet. Sie hatten echt viel Spaß gehabt. Aber dass sie ihre Cousine verpasst hatte, war nicht der Grund dafür, dass sie wie betäubt war. Ihre Großmutter hatte ihr noch Tarot Karten gelegt. Sie besagten, dass ihr ein schweres Schicksal bevorstünde. Sie wusste dass sie es niemandem sagen konnte. Und ihre Großmutter würde auch schweigen. Die Geister hatten Jannia dieses Schicksal vorausgesagt und niemand konnte es verhindern. Jannia stolperte in die Mitte des Lagers und setzte sich ans Feuer. Sie starrte in die Glut. Die Flammen züngelten in den Himmel. Wie durch einen Schleier hörte sie einige ihrer Familienmitglieder singen. Ihr Vater zupfte auf einer Laute und eine ihrer Tanten schlug auf ihrem Tamburin dazu den Takt. Es wurde viel geredet und gelacht. Alle ließen Jannia in Ruhe. Und dafür war sie ihnen unendlich dankbar.  
  
Angelus drückte Buffy auf den Boden und legte sich mit seinem Gewicht auf sie. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Körper auf und ab. Sein Halt hatte sich gelockert als er merkte dass sie kein Wiederstand leistete. Sein Mund bewegte sich langsam zu ihrem Hals und er saugte auf ihrem Hals als er die Narbe sah. Zu erst knurrte er aber er spürte das es SEINE Narbe war. Er verstand es nicht... aber es konnte warten. Buffy legte ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung um ihm besseren Zugang zu geben und sie öffnete ihre Augen. Als sie sah was neben ihr lag konnte sie sich zuerst nicht bewegen und sie stand total unter Schock. Angelus versenkte in diesem Moment seine Reizzähne in ihrer Pulsader und trank in kleinen Schlücken, er hatte nicht vor sie jetzt schon zu töten. Er wollte vorher noch dieses verführerische Blut genießen. Als Buffy langsam aus ihrer Trance aufwachte starrte sie wieder genau in die aufgerissenen Augen der Leiche die neben ihr lag. Es war ein kleines Mädchen, nicht mal zwölf Jahre und ihre Angst und Schmerz standen ihr immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit all ihrer Kraft stieß sie Angelus von ihr weg. Er flog zwei Meter durch die Luft und starrte sie durch den jetzt fast verschwunden Nebel an. Blitzschnell stand sie auf und rannte auf den Ausgang zu aber Angelus schmiss sich in diesem Moment auf sie und heftete sie an den Boden. Sie wehrte sich kräftig gegen ihn aber sie merkte den leichten Blutverlust schon in ihr.  
  
Drusilla, Spike und Darla liefen durch die Gegend als sie ein paar Leute durch den Wald nach einer Person schreien hörten. Alle drei tauschten kurz einen Blick bis sie sich mit einem bösen Grinsen auf den Lippen auf den Weg nach den Geräuschen machten. Mit immer schneller werdenden Schritten liefen sie durch den Wald, aber sie umgab noch immer Gelassenheit....  
  
Buffy versuchte zu schreien, doch eine starke Hand wurde vor ihren Mund gepresst. Angelus drehte sie um und sah in ihre angsterfüllten Augen. Aber er sah auch noch etwas anderes. Wut und Hass. Buffy biss ihm in den Finger. "Du...du...Mörder!", schrie sie ihn an und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Angelus' Gesicht veränderte sich. Er stellte auf Vampmodus um. Er lachte laut auf. Dachte dieses Mädchen etwa wirklich, dass sie eine Chance gegen ihn hatte? Er wusste zwar, dass sie eine Jägerin war, aber eigentlich konnte das gar nicht sein. Angelus gab ihr einen gezielten Nackenschlag, der sie erst mal für die nächsten Minuten bewusstlos machen sollte. Dann nahm er eine Decke, zerriss sie und fesselte das Mädchen. Er legte sie auf das improvisierte Bett und schaffte die Leiche des Mädchens weg. Er musste vorsichtig sein, dass keiner der Zigeuner ihn entdeckte. Sie wussten nicht, dass er das kleine Mädchen getötet hatte und fast direkt unter ihnen war. Das Zelt auf dem Hügel war nur durch etwa 100 Meter vom Rest des Lager getrennt. Angelus ging zurück ins Zelt und zündete einige Kerzen und neue Räucherstäbchen an. Dieses blonde Mädchen sah so friedlich und unschuldig aus, wie sie da so lag. Man hätte fast meinen können sie würde schlafen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Er war total vernarrt in dieses Geschöpf. Er würde sie vielleicht noch etwas quälen bevor er sie verwandeln würde. Aber er würde sie nicht so sehr in den Wahnsinn treiben, wie Dru. Eine total verrückte Vampirin war sicher genug.  
  
Darla, Dru und Spike schlichen sich an die Personen heran. Es war eine kleine Gruppe von sechs Personen. Vier Mädchen, ein Junge und ein älterer Mann. Sie hätten wahrscheinlich leichtes Spiel. Spike schlich sich als erster an sie heran. Zwei der Mädchen drehten sich als erste um. "Oh...hallo Spike!", stotterte die Rothaarige. "Und Drusilla, was für eine nette Überraschung... nur ich glaub wir müssen jetzt leider gehen!" Damit rannten alle total erschrocken in verschiedene Richtungen. Drusilla sprang auf und ab und klatschte sich freudig in die Hände bevor sie dem blonden Mädchen hinterher rannte und sie nach nur kurzem einholte. Tara wurde brutal gepackt und Zähne rammten sich in ihren Hals. "Willow." Sie schrie noch einmal den Namen ihrer Liebe aus bevor ihre Lebenskraft sie langsam verließ. Eine einzelne Träne rannte ihre Wanger herunter als ihr bewusst wurde das sie starb....  
  
Darla rannte Xander und Anya hinterher. Zuerst schnappte sie sich Xander und versenkte ohne Worte nur ihre Reizzähne in seinen Hals und trank genüsslich aber als sie merkte das die Andere schon zu weit weg war schmiss sie ihn einfach auf dem Boden und ging Anya nach. Sie sprang sie von hinten an und heftete sie zum Boden. In wenigen Sekunden war auch Anya blutleer und nur noch eine blasse Leiche lag auf dem Boden. Xander hatte es halbwegs mitangesehen. Er hatte den Kopf gehoben und Darla nachgeschaut. Dann hatte er mit Schrecken zusehen müssen, wie sie Anya, seine Geliebte Anya tötete. Er war total geschockt und weinte stille. Er hörte Darla johlen und lachen. Glücklicher Weise war er Geistesgegenwärtig genug sich tot zustellen, als Darla wieder in seine Richtung zurückgelaufen kam.  
  
Derweil setzte Spike Giles hinterher. Dieser ältere Mann hatte so etwas vertrautes an sich, aber Spike konnte ihn wirklich nicht zuordnen. Er konnte ihn gar nicht kennen...oder doch? Naja, das war jetzt ja eigentlich auch egal. Spike bewunderte diesen Mann, jedenfalls etwas. Er war für sein Alter noch ziemlich schnell, was durchaus auch an der Angst liegen konnte, die Spike förmlich riechen konnte. Spike merkte, wie er das letzte aus sich herausholte und noch schneller rannte. Als er nur noch einen Meter von dem Mann entfernt war, machte er einen gekonnten Hechtsprung nach vorne und brachte ihn somit zu Fall. Giles versuchte sich zu wehren, aber er war durch den nicht gerade kurzen Sprint total ausgepowert. Spike drehte ihn um, lächelte und stellte auf Vampmodus. Als Spike zubiss und langsam und genüsslich begann ihm das warme, süße Blut aus den Adern zu saugen, zog vor Giles geistigem Auge noch mal sein Leben an ihm vorbei. Er dachte an seine Geliebte Jenny, würde sie im Himmel oder auf der Geisterstraße auf ihn warten? "Jenny...", flüsterte er. Doch sein letzter Gedanke galt Buffy. Hoffentlich würde sie es schaffen, seinen Tod zu rächen und den Plan des Zauberers zu verhindern.  
  
Nachdem Xander sicher war, dass die Vampire verschwunden waren rappelte er sich mit letzter Kraft auf und lief leicht schwankend zu Anya. Neben ihr fiel er auf die Knie und fing hemmungslos an zu schluchzen. Er musste eine Ewigkeit über seiner Liebe so gehangen haben, erst als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte schreckte er auf. Mit verheultem Gesicht und Blut unterlaufenden Augen sah er auf. Cordelia stand über ihm und rieb ihm tröstend die Schulter. "Xander... es tut mir so leid, aber wir müssen die Anderen finden, bevor Spike und Anhang wieder kommen... bitte... du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben!" Xander schwieg eine Minute lang und starrte die Leiche vor ihm an. Er hielt immer noch Anyas Hand, die jetzt bereits eisig kalt war. "OK!" Antwortete er nur, denn er wollte jetzt nicht reden, er wollte nur tun, was getan werden musste. Ein letztes Mal beugte er sich über Anya und küsste ihr die Lippen und flüsterte "Ich werde dich immer lieben."  
  
Zusammen gingen sie durch den Wald. Nach einer Weile konnten sie Willows Schreie durch den Wald hören. Cordy und Xander schauten sich kurz an und rannten dann los...  
  
Zur selben Zeit bei Angelus und Buffy:  
  
Buffy erwachte langsam wieder und die Schwärze verließ sie wieder. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen und als sie merkte, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte sah sie sich irritiert um. Als sie merkte, dass sie gefesselt auf einem Bett lag und Angelus neben ihr saß kriegte sie leicht Panik. "Na endlich bist du aufgewacht Kleine." Er lächelte sie kalt an. "Es macht doch nicht so viel Spaß wenn ich dich töte und du nicht deinen ganzen Schmerz ausschreien kannst." Er strich mit einem Finger über die fast verschwundene Wunde an ihrem Hals.  
  
"Dein Blut... es schmeckt so viel besser als im Traum." Flüsterte er ihr heiser zu. Wenn man ihn so betrachtete könnte man denken, dass man es mit einem Irren zu tun hatte.  
  
"Was... was hast du vor?" Fragte Buffy leicht ängstlich.  
  
"Hmm... ich denke ich werde dich zum Vampir machen, du würdest meine beste Schöpfung werden, mein Partner... du faszinierst mich... du bist mir ein Rätsel und ich liebe es." Er lachte teuflisch. "Aber keine Angst... es ist bald vorbei." Sein Gesicht war jetzt genau an ihrem Hals. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge über das Stück Haut über ihrem Hals und versenkte mit seiner ganzen Macht seine Reizzähne in ihre Halsschlagader. Buffy schnappte leicht nach Luft. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sie war in die Vergangenheit gekommen, um ihren Angel zu retten....und jetzt? Jetzt wurde sie von Angelus verwandelt. Doch sie würde ihm sicher nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen und ihm ihre Schmerzen zeigen... Niemals... Sie dachte an ihre Freunde...an Dawn. Sie hatte sie alle enttäuscht. Eine einsame Träne floss über ihre Wange. Ihre Aaugen weiteten sich. Angelus' Zähne lösten sich aus ihrem Hals. Er küsste sie langsam vom Hals bis zu den Lippen. Dann lächelte er sie an. Es war ein grausames, nahezu verrücktes Lächeln. Buffys Augen waren jetzt halb geschlossen, aber sie bekam trotzdem noch so halb mit, wie Angelus ein Messer nahm und sich in die Pulsader schnitt. Buffy bekam Angst...jetzt war alles zu spät...sie hatte verloren. Angelus drückte ihr seinen Arm an den Mund... Ihr Wille begann zu schwinden. Sie merkte, wie sie sein Blut erst sachte ableckte und dann begann immer gieriger zu saugen. Es war vorbei...Angelus lächelte zufrieden und entriss ihr seinen Arm. Buffy merkte, wie ihre Seele sich von ihrem Körper löste. Etwas dunkles begann ihren Körper zu übernehmen....sich in ihm einzunisten. Dann wurde alles um sie herum wieder schwarz.  
  
Xander konnte mit Cordy fast nicht Schritt halten. Der Blutverlust ging nicht Spurlos an ihm vorüber. Sie folgten den Schreien. Xander konnte nicht richtig verstehen, was Willow schrie. Er war zu sehr mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Plötzlich blieb Cordy abrupt stehen. "Oh Gott...", flüsterte sie. Xander drängte sich an ihr vorbei und sah Willow wie ein Häufchen Elend am Boden knien. Neben ihr lag Tara...sie sah so...verändert aus. Willow schrie und heulte immer noch. Als Xander realisiert hatte, dass auch Tara getötet worden war, ging er zu Willow und legte tröstend den Arm um sie. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen bis die Schluchzer nach ließen und half ihr dann langsam auf. "Komm Will... wir müssen hier weg." Willow wollte nicht von Tara gehen lassen aber sie hatte im Moment nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren... sie ließ sich einfach mit ziehen.  
  
Zusammen gingen sie schweigend zum Lager zurück nachdem sie auch noch Giles Leiche gefunden hatten. Sie setzten sich alle drei in das Zelt von Buffy und Cordelia weil sie dachten es wäre das neutralste Zelt. Sie saßen nur da und hielten sich gegenseitig. Willows Blick war die ganze Zeit auf Buffys leeren Schlafsack.  
  
"Wo... wo ist eigentlich Buffy?" Sprach sie zwischen den Schluchzer und alle sahen sich kurz an. Sie taten es ab mit dem Gedanken das Buffy schon auf sich aufpassen konnte... sie wussten nur nicht wie falsch sie waren.  
  
Angelus wusste das es noch eine Weile wäre bis seine Schöpfung aufwachen würde. Er lief eine Zeit unruhig im Zelt umher bis er draußen eine Figur am Zeit vorbei laufen sah. Er fing an zu knurren. Es war so laut das Jannia es hören konnte. Sie wusste sofort wer in dem Zelt war und rannte sofort los. Sie wollte ihrem Schicksal entkommen obwohl sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Angelus lächelte zufrieden. Er hatte eine Ablenkung für die Wartezeit gefunden. Er liebte es kleine Mädchen zu erschrecken... ihr Blut war so lieb und unschuldig. Er ließ ihr einen kleinen Vorsprung damit die Jagd aufregender wurde. Als er los rannte wurde er enttäuscht als er sie nur wenige hundert Meter im Wald weinend auf dem Boden liegen sah.  
  
"Hallo Kleines, ist es nicht ein schöner Tag zum sterben?" Sagte er in Rumänisch und zerrte das Mädchen zu sich hoch. Jannia stand so unter Schock, dass sie nur mit ihrem Kopf schütteln konnte. Erst als Angelus seine Zähne in ihrem Hals versenkte wehrte sich Jannia, aber es war zu spät. Ihr Körper war schon dabei schwächer zuwerden....  
  
Willow raffte sich auf und atmete tief durch. "OK...ich kann nicht einfach hier rumsitzen! Es wird Zeit einigen Vampiren in den Arsch zu treten!!", zischte sie. Ihre Trauer war durch den Hass auf die Vampire ersetzt worden. Entschlossen stand sie auf, "Lasst uns zum Lager der Zigeuner gehen.", Als sie fröstelnd ins Frei traten, war Willow sich doch nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Aber egal. Was getan werden musste, musste getan werden. Sie stapfte Cordy und Xander voran durch den Wald. Eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf zeigte ihr den Weg zum Lager der Roma.  
  
Angelus saugte genüsslich das Mädchen aus. Das Blut dieser Roma schmeckte so gut...so unschuldig...aber es konnte trotzdem nicht das Blut seiner neusten Schöpfung toppen. Er erschrak, als er merkte, wie sich der Schein einer Fackel über ihn legte. Er ließ Jannias Leiche achtlos auf den Baden fallen und drehte sich um. Die Augen des Mannes, in dessen Gesicht er jetzt blickte, waren vor Wut und Trauer geweitet. "Dafür wirst du büßen Angelus..."  
  
Nachdem sie circa eine halbe Stunde gelaufen waren, erreichten sie das Lager der Roma. Willow steuerte gleich auf das Zelt der alten Zigeunerin zu, die Angelus mit dem Fluch belegen sollte. "Ich habe dich schon erwartet...", sagte die alte Frau auf rumänisch. Willow unterhielt sich kurz mit ihr und erzählte ihr von dem Zauberer, der den Fluch verhindern wollte. Von ihr erfuhr sie im Gegenzug, dass Jannia bereits von Angelus getötet worden war und sie alles für den Fluch vorbereitete. Sie trat wieder aus dem Zelt zu den anderen und ließ die Zigeunerin alleine. Plötzlich manifestierte sich eine Gestalt genau vor ihnen. Es war Jamnica. Willows Augen wurden groß. Aus der Dunkelheit tauchten jetzt auch noch Darla, Dru und Spike auf. Die Zigeuner, die es wagten sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen, wurden einfach weggeschleudert oder Spike brach ihnen mit einer einfachen Handbewegung das Genick. Willow fröstelte. "Braucht ihr Hilfe?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihr. "Buffy?", fragte sie gedehnt, während sie sich umdrehte. Doch was sie sah, lies ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Das konnte nicht sein...Es durfte nicht sein...nicht Buffy... "Na...überrascht?? Arme kleine Willow...so unschuldig und lieb...", säuselte Buffy, bevor sie in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Sie war ein Vampir. Willow warf Cordy und Xander einen Blick zu. Ihr Entsetzten bestätigte ihr, dass sie nicht halluzinierte. "Ich habe Hunger, großen Hunger." Sagte sie in Richtung aus der jetzt ihr Liebhaber kam und sich neben sie stellte. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie fest gegen seine Seite. Gierig und voller Leidenschaft küssten sich die Beiden.  
  
"Bedien dich... du bist noch nicht ganz bei Kräften, das Festmahl ist eröffnet." Angelus lachte kalt und Buffy griff sich Willow und legte ihren Hals in der Nähe von ihrem Gesicht frei.  
  
"Arme kleine Willow, aber sieh es als Erleichterung, du kannst gleich bei Tara sein." Sie lachte praktisch den Kummer ihres besten Freundes aus bevor sie ihre Reizzähne entblößte und sie fest in Willows Hals rammte. Bis auf den letzten Tropfen saugte sie ihre beste Freundin aus ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Als Willows Körper wie ein nasser Sack in ihren Armen lag ließ Buffy ihn einfach in den Matsch fallen.  
  
Sie griff sich als nächstes eine Zigeunerin, die gerade an ihr vorbei lief. Auch sie entwässerte sie bevor sie wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Angelus verlagerte.  
  
"Jetzt bin ich gesättigt." Sie grinste böse und küsste ihn immer noch im Vampirmodus.  
  
Die Zigeunerin versuchte mit letzter Kraft ihr Volk zu rächen indem sie Angelus verfluchte. Sie sang etwas auf rumänisch und ihre Augen waren gegen den Himmel gerichtet, sie war dabei den letzten Satz zu sprechen als ein Günstling ins Zelt stürmte und ohne nachzudenken in den Zauber einbrach und das Genick der alten Frau zerbrach...  
  
Xander sah zu wie die Leichen um ihn herum lagen und wie Willow von Buffy getötet wurde. Er saß zitternd auf dem Boden und Keiner schien ihn für voll zu nehmen. Aber als auch noch genau Cordelias Leiche vor seinen Füßen zu Boden fiel verlor er die Kontrolle. Er schrie sich fast seine Seele aus dem Leib. Er stand so unter Schock das er kaum noch denken konnte....  
  
Jetzt war er vollends verrückt geworden. Er saß da und zog die Knie an sein Kinn und wippte immer vor und zurück...seine Augen verdrehten sich, bis man nur noch das Weiße sah. Buffy lachte ihn aus. Doch als Angelus einen Schritt auf Xander zu machen wollte, um ihn zu töten, hielt sie ihn zurück. "Lass ihn...so ist es doch viel schöner...er ist total durchgeknallt. Verrückt...so wird er leiden...bis er irgendwann in einer dunklen Gasse verrottet!", säuselte sie. "Du bist so wunderschön...und klug...und deine grausamen Ideen gefallen mir...", lächelte Angelus und küsste Buffy leidenschaftlich.  
  
Jamnica stand in einiger Entfernung und beobachtete das Geschehen mit Genugtuung. Es hatte sich zwar anders entwickelt, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte, aber es war immer noch zu seinem Vorteil! Es gefiel ihm. Er lächelte böse. Das neue Chaos konnte seinen Lauf nehmen! Dann drehte er sich um, verschwand in den Schatten und löste sich schließlich ganz in Luft auf.  
  
Buffy warf einen letzten Blick auf das Lager der Roma und auf den immer noch verkrümmt dasitzenden, verrückt gewordenen Xander. Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Sie drehte sich um und ergriff die Hand, die Angelus ihr hinstreckte. Zusammen mit Darla, Dru und Spike machten sie sich auf den Weg, um neues Chaos zu verursachen. SIE waren die neuen Boten der Finsternis. Wo sie waren würde von nun an Chaos sein. Menschen würden sterben...doch was kümmerte das Buffy jetzt noch? Sie war nicht länger ein Teil der alten Welt...nicht länger die Jägerin...nicht läger ein Teil des Guten.  
  
ENDE. 


End file.
